Manually launched armaments of this type with time-delayed pyrotechnical detonation frequently have a rocker arm mechanism. It is blocked for durable locking by a bolt (pin). The rocker arm arrests a firing pin mechanism. If the rocker arm detaches itself, the firing pin triggers the pyrotechnical ignition chain, resulting in time-delayed action (e.g., explosion, combustion, etc.). In general application, the operator grasps the armament and the rocker arm with one hand so that, after removal of the safety pin, the operator presses the freely movable rocker arm against the armament. If the armament is tossed, the rocker arm separates from the armament and the ignition mechanism is activated.
In the event that the operator during the interval between removal of safety pin and launching the armament decides against throwing the armament, he needs to again grasp the armament for re-locking. Re-locking can then take place by inserting the safety bolt back into the rocker arm mechanism, which, on the one hand, is not only difficult, but, on the other hand also requires at least two hands. If the person or the operator finds himself additionally in a stressful situation, or if the person/operator wears gloves, such re-locking by replacing the safety pin is difficult.
A time igniter for explosives, namely a hand grenade, is known from DE 23 30 189A, in which a piston activated by a pressure spring slides downward in a closed cylinder, whose downward movement begins at the moment when the ignition mechanism is released, and whose speed is determined by pneumatic equalization. In spite of comments to the effect that once it has been activated, and made ready to be tossed, the time igniter must be restored to a safe transport state, no further explanations are provided on the subject.
Additional rocker arms are described in BE 50 53 24, FR 625 278, FR 799 440, FR 2 432 153, FR 2 500 621, as well as FR 601 185, which deal in part with re-locking. Moreover, a hand grenade with delayed ignition can be gathered from CH 379 966 A5. The specification of CH 379 966 A5 distinguishes itself in that the firing device and the ignition delay element with detonator are arranged in one line of action to each other. In the secured state of the hand grenade, the transfer element lies outside the line of action. As a result, it is only during a second phase that the slider is released for execution of a movement. A safety rod serves for this purpose, which has axially been shifted within the slider during the first phase. If de-activation of the live status of the hand grenade is required, due to special circumstances, then the safety rod is left in the position of the first phase, so that the time-delay set will, in fact, burn through and the detonator will be ignited, but the explosive set, itself, will not be included. In this case, we are not so much dealing with a re-locking mechanism but rather with a potential safety means for the aversion of risk.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a re-locking mechanism of a projectile following activation and/or detachment of the rocker arm employed for that purpose.